Reunion
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Patrick meets somebody very important after a long time apart


**For the Girls**

It had finally happened. It was true what they said; it really was as easy as falling asleep. One moment he was lying there with his beloved wife curled up against his side sobbing gently and his children sat next to him. The next he had awoken in this strange place. He may not have been a religious for the first 45 years of his life but he had come to see the blessings in his life as a gift from God. So he knew instantly where he was.

'Heaven.' He said breathlessly. He stood and looked around awestruck.

'Yes. Welcome to Heaven Patrick.' He spun around at the oh so familiar voice.

'Marie?!'

'Hello.' She smiled as they ran to hug each other.

'Oh M I never thought I'd see you again!' He grinned into her hair before pulling back to look her over. 'You look...incredible.' And she did. She looked as beautiful as the day he had met her aged 27 in the pub down the road from his parents house. Perhaps even younger.

'So you do. Look.' She pointed him to a mirror and he gasped at what he saw. Gone we're most of the deep crevices from his face, gone was the abundance of grey and the yellow stains of his teeth.

'I don't understand. How come I look 45 and you 25?'

'Because we have different destinies here.' She smiled serenely.

'I still don't understand.'

'I love you fiercely. I always will. And I am so glad for our time together. For Timothy. But you are not the man I'm destined to be with for eternity.'

'Harry.' He whispered as relaxation dawned.

'Harry is my soul mate. His death was the greatest tragedy of my life. I never fully got over it. You knew that when we married.' He nodded. 'We married rather hastily didn't we honey. Not that that means out love was any less real. But you always fought against his memory. And I am sorry for that. When I died he was waiting here for me. Just like you'll be here waiting for Shelagh when her time comes. She is your eternity Patrick, your soul mate. And I am so happy for you.'

'How long...'

'How long until she dies?' He nodded. 'Nobody knows. Could be a day, could be another two decades. This is what happens when you marry a woman 14 years younger than you. You can watch her, and the children, as they go on with their lives. It won't always be easy and they recommend you don't spend too much time watching them. It'll be too hard for you.'

'What else can I do but be with them as much as I can?'

'Your family are here too Patrick. Your parents, Annie, Rover...yes all dogs go to Heaven. Your friends from school, from work, from the war. They're all here Patrick. They're waiting for you.'

'But Shelagh-'

'-Will join you when her time comes. I watched the two of you together. I cannot wait to meet her in person, meet Shelagh as Shelagh, not as Sister Bernadette as I did previously. I want to thank her for being such an incredible mother to Timmy. Yes mother. Not stepmother. She is just as much his mother as I am as far as I'm concerned.'

'Thank you.'

'And your daughters are stunning. Angela and Carole are just wonderful. You've done a brilliant job raising them. You should be proud.'

'I am. So very proud.' He smiled before dropping to the ground, sobbing as the reality of the situation crept up on him. 'How am I supposed to go through each day without any of them by my side? Without Shelagh holding my hand? I'm never going to walk my girls down the aisle. I'm never going to hold my grandchildren in my arms. I won't be able to hold Shelagh and promise her it's going to be okay and take away all of the pain she must be feeling. I abandoned her! I'll never drive the girls all over London for this that and the other again. I'll never be able to wipe away their tears when some idiot breaks their heart. I'll never hold my little girls again.'

'Hardly little Patrick. They're in their 20s. And you never know. They may come here that age. They may meet their soul mate at that age. I know its hard Patrick, really I do. I went through all of this with Tim. It gets better I promise you. Besides, time passes slightly quicker here. They'll all be back where they belong in your arms before you know it. In the meantime to have to embrace life here. Shelagh's family are dying to meet you. I know how much you wish you could have met them. Well now you can. I'll take you to the viewing platform later. You can check up on the family then.' She said wiping the tears from his face

'Why are you doing this for me? I'm not yours anymore.'

'We may not be soul mates but we are married. I think that merits at least a basic level of friendship. I would be honoured if we could be good friends here.'

'I'd like that.'

'Friends for better or for worse?' She grinned cheekily at him.

'Alright then.' He smiled. He'd forgotten just how easily she could make him smile. He'd missed her.

'Good. Come on then. Come meet heaven. And we can discuss why you think it's acceptable to charm a nun out of her habit.'

* * *

><p><strong>I've always been fascinated by Patrick's first wife. Patrick seemed to get over her relatively quickly and the only logical reason I could think of was that, whilst they really did love each other, Shelagh was the one he was meant to be with and that Marie also not viewed Patrick as her soul mate.<strong>

**I left the specifics a bit vague because I don't want to insult anyone's impressions and personal, religious beliefs about Heaven. If you think I've done it disservice please tell me.**

**If you're wondering how Carole became their daughter check out my fic Three Is A Magic Number :)**

**Reviews always appreciated xxx**


End file.
